jealousy
by megumisamma41100
Summary: please read this. i made some changes, so i had to delete the other one and create a new one. in this fan fic story, there is some tsukunexkurumu and its mostly about ginxkurumu. please read and tell me what you think.....


**Jealousy by: Megumisamma41100 **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's note: I do not own any rights to Rosario+Vampire, which is created by Akihisa Ikeda. Gin and Kurumu do not belong to me, as well as other characters that are in Rosario+Vampire. This is just a fan made story. Thank you=)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kurumu waited in the newspaper club, sighing that Tsukune didn't come. "Where is he already!? I've been waiting like forever for him!!" It had been long since Kurumu was expecting Tsukune to show up. She always believed that they were in love with each other. She always believed this ever since he saved her from inner Moka's death crushing blow. Ever since that day, she never used her powers for evil. It was only for Tsukune, only.

Suddenly, the thought of Moka came in her head. Jealousy started to fill up inside her body as she thought of the pink haired girl. Every time Kurumu was with Tsukune, Moka would be there, and every time Kurumu wasn't with Tsukune, Moka would still be with him. Tsukune would only smile that beautiful smile, when he was around Moka. This was one of the reasons why Kurumu wasn't so good at being friends with her. She even had a better body than Moka. _Every guy should fall for me_, she thought in her head.

The sound of the door knob turning awakened her from sadness, as she looked up to see Tsukune, Moka, and the rest of the newspaper members walk in.(all except Gin) A surprised look appeared on Tsukune's face.

Usually, when he saw her, she'd immediately jump on top of him, suffocating him with her huge breasts. He was the first one to speak to Kurumu. "Kurumu-Chan, what are you doing here all alone?" He asked. Her face darkened as she answered, "I was waiting for you Tsukune," she said as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Uh…." Tsukune didn't know how to react to this. Kurumu saw this and began to cry even more. She stood up wrathfully, almost knocking the chair to the ground. Seeing this, everyone looked at Kurumu, stunned.

"I knew it! I just knew it! The only one you care about is Moka and not me! Everyday, I have to put up with you and her being together. It's always about you two. What about me Tsukune?? Tell me how and when you feel about me…" Kurumu started breathing heavily.

Mizore chuckled, thinking this was some sort of joke. Kurumu gave her a glare, but didn't say anything. Tsukune honestly didn't know how to handle this situation for the first time ever. The blue haired girl swallowed hard. "Tell me how much you feel about me. I don't care when you tell me, just make sure you say it, because I'll be waiting," she finally finished. "Kurumu-Chan…" Mizore spoke up. She finally realized how serious she was.

This was the first time Mizore had ever said her name. Kurumu didn't even look back. She just kept on walking till she was out the door.

Six hours later, Kurumu was up on the roof top, sobbing her heart out. She had never felt so emotional in her life. What was even worst was the fact that it was a school night and strangers were probably lurking around. That didn't stop her though, from crying. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge bare hand groped her neck. "Wh-wha," she tried to speak.

"Hey there pretty girl, how about you and me go for a walk out in the woods?"

Before she could try and say something, a giant, ugly, bald, muscled man grabbed at her skirt. Kurumu finally let out a shriek. The man quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. "You don't want to cause any trouble now, do you _little girly_?" He whispered in her ear. She could smell his foul breath as he said those words. "Mnnmmmmmnnnmm," she tried to protest. Right before she could try and do anything, the man transformed into a moving mass of granite.

A look of terror appeared on Kurumu's face. "You see this baby; well I think you're gonna like it!!" He said and jumped straight off the roof of Yokai Academy, with Kurumu over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, as soon as he removed his hand from her mouth. "I can't do that baby. There's no fun in that." Kurumu didn't know what to do. She couldn't transform into a succubus because the man was holding onto her so tightly, that if she did transform, he'd probably injure her wings. The man sped across into the woods. "Ha Ha. Tonight's gonna be the best night ever. You wait and see baby," he said, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

As soon as they were deep enough in the woods (so no one could find them), the granite creature threw Kurumu to a tree. "Auuugh," she groaned in pain. "It looks like it's time for me to have my fun!" he said, and moved closer towards Kurumu.

The blue girl haired tried hard to get up and move, but her ankle was hurt badly. "Now don't try and move. You don't wanna make things harder, do you?" the creature asked, reading her thoughts. _Oh no, this is it_, she thought. _Tsukune, Mizore, Moka, Yukari-Chan, Kokoa-Chan, Rubi….help me…I'm so sorry. _

The ugly thing was about to grab at her breasts when suddenly, a cry of a wolf came. "What the hell was that?" He asked himself, a little scared by the howl. Kurumu was shocked. She had a feeling she knew who this was. All of a sudden, something hairy passed the granite creature.

He had felt the soft brown hair brush against his granite body. "Whe-where the hell did it go?" He asked himself, confused and still scared. "Right behind you," a voice said. The granite creature turned around to see who this monster was, but as he did, a hairy fist immediately came in contact with his face, sending him into a nearby tree. "Kurumu-Chan, are you alright?"

A werewolf was standing above her. He was wearing a choker, a headband, and had an Osaka accent. This werewolf of course, was Ginei Morioka (also known as the pervert for his actions towards women.). Kurumu looked up at him. "Gin Sempai! What are you doing here; I mean how did you find me?" Ginei transformed back into human. He gave her a smile, a very charming smile.

"Tsukune and the others were worried about you, so they asked me to go and find you. It wasn't any big deal; after all I am a werewolf." For the first time ever, Kurumu was so thankful to see Gin. She tried once again to get up, but instead yelped in pain as she did so. "Whoa, take it easy Kurumu-Chan. I don't want you to hurt yourself"

Gin quickly lifted Kurumu into his arms. "I'll take you to the infirmary so they'll check that leg of yours," he said. Kurumu smiled. "Thank you Gin Sempai, you're very kind," she said. "No problem Kurumu-Chan. Anything for you," he said, grabbing at her breasts. Kurumu's happy face immediately turned into a surge of anger as veins were popping up on her forehead. "But you're still a pervert," she said and punched him in the face, leaving a mark on his nose.

Gin just laughed playfully. He was used to this kind of Kurumu. "And you should know Kurumu-Chan, that even though Tsukune doesn't feel that way towards you, he's still a friend, and he'll do anything to help you," he said with another smile. Kurumu thought about this. Gin was right. Tsukune was always there for her when she needed him. So was everyone else.

Gin was about to transform again, when Kurumu asked him something. "Do-do you like me Gin Sempai," she asked. The pervert instantly looked down at her. "Of course I do Kurumu-Chan. I _love_ you," he said. With that said, he brought his face to hers, and gently kissed her on the lips.

Gin's kiss was very sensational and she liked it. Out of the blue, Kurumu remembered the granite creature. "Gin sempai, what do we do about that thing?" Gin looked up at the unconscious creature. "We'll leave him there. A lesson has to be learned."

"Now let's get out of here. We don't want to keep them waiting," he said and ran off with Kurumu into the night, back to Yokai academy.

**The End**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you all like my story. Please give a review on how you thought about it!!!!=) thanks. If you have any requests, please let me know. This is my first time by the way. Feel free to give me tips if you think I did something wrong.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
